1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a television receiver, and more particularly to a television receiver for selectively displaying a received television picture and an audio signal waveform on the screen of a cathode ray tube.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is often desirable to monitor the signal levels of a number of signal channels, for example, of a stereo signal in a sound tape recording apparatus. In most sound tape recording apparatus, a VU meter is used to set a signal level to be fed. In this case, however, the conventional VU meter does not provide an accurate indication of a signal level, because the needle of the VU meter indicates only its average value. Further, a conventional oscilloscope accurately displays the waveform of an input signal on the screen of a cathode ray tube. However, such an oscilloscope is very expensive and impossible to display a television picture on the screen of its cathode ray tube.